Updates
Listed here are any official / unofficial reports about the goings-on of the UFFL. Click on any of the dates below to read up on the latest information about players, teams, management changes, games, or other information. Weekly *October 19, 2014 (2014 Season Week 7) *October 12, 2014 (2014 Season Week 6) *October 5, 2014 (bye week) *September 28, 2014 (2014 Season Week 5) *September 21, 2014 (2014 Season Week 4) *September 14, 2014 (2014 Season Week 3) *September 7, 2014 (2014 Season Week 2) *August 31, 2014 (2014 Season Week 1) *August 23, 2014 *August 16, 2014 *August 9, 2014 *August 2, 2014 Meetings *September 23, 2014 *August 23, 2014 (Draft 2014) *August 16, 2014 (Livestream) *July 12, 2014 Old Updates This section includes all and any updates that used to be on the front page. *Sept. 12, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, BAL, GR approved. Further roster changes to LV, CAL pending. Added new player-owned free agents to Free Agency page. Realigned statistics display for all GM pages. *Sept. 10, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. Roster changes to LV, GR; further BAL pending (awaiting further GM action). *Sept. 8, 2014 - Week 2 Injuries list released. Team Stats uploaded. *Sept. 7, 2014 - The UFFL forum is announced!! Sign up above in the 'Team Manager' bar. Week 2 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Created 'Universe' directory for all other pages assoc'd with UFFL (including our latest, Violet Iguana Studios.) *Sept. 6, 2014 - FA OL Eli Klotz signs with TEX; OL Colbert moved to injured reserve. *Sept. 3, 2014 - FA RB Darbie signs with CAL; CB Weaver released. *Sept. 2, 2014 - Free Agency lack of information fixed. FA Oldham signs with CHI; WR Marcum released. *September 1, 2014 - Week 1 Injuries list released. FA Calder signs with TEX; QB Dejesus released. *August 31, 2014 - Week 1 of UFFL games commence! See the reports here. *August 30, 2014 - ~kzmaster releases UFFL Podcast 2. Simulators (for the most part) set. We're ready for Week 1 of play! *August 27, 2014 - Beginning to edit rookie player info (have finished TEX, NY, FAR). Created new column for sorting players by Team categories. Recreated Twitter widget. *August 26, 2014 - Final rosters updated: EAS, NF. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 25, 2014 - Updated rosters for TEX, FAR, DWN. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 24, 2014 - Updated rosters for ABI, BAL, CAL, CHI, GR, LV, NY. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 23, 2014 - The UFFL holds their inaugural season draft on Twitch. The video is hosted on Youtube. *August 23, 2014 - Podcaster (and PM) ~kzmaster releases the UFFL Draft Podcast. *August 20, 2014 - Progress on preparing for the Draft, mostly on FA / Blogspot. Updated spreadsheets (6 of 12 have been claimed). Updated Las Vegas Bandits information. *August 17, 2014 - Working on Google management spreadsheets. Draft picks deadline passes. (9 of 12 complete) *August 13, 2014 - Held first live-stream meeting. Minutes report pending. Began work on establishing Google management spreadsheets for each GM. *August 11, 2014 - Created John Cameron page, thus completing 2014 draftee pages. *August 9, 2014 - Draft selection session commenced; ends August 17, 2014. Season 1 Schedule released and posted. *August 7, 2014 - The UFFL releases the 2014 Season Draftee Scouting Report. Created navigation tab for football teams. Finished statistics for default players on all 12 teams. *August 6, 2014 - Statistics added for Downriver, Easton, Fargo, and Grand Rapids. Four to go! *August 5, 2014 - Updated Resources page for new season. Added final draftees to list (minus a couple). *August 2, 2014 - Additional players added to draft pool. Created 'Reports > Weekly' directory for podcast idea generation (facilitated by ~kzmaster). Created VP user page. Posted minutes from July 12 meeting to 'Reports > Meetings'. *July 22, 2014 - Added 3 new players to the draft. Completed Fargo Axemen logo. *July 19, 2014 - Added latest draftees to the Draftees page. Created 'Draft 2014' page for drafting order. Continuing to work on Fargo Axemen logo.